Proposición, Boda, Luna de Miel
by Sakhory
Summary: Secuela de "In love". Les faltaba unirse de esa manera. Escocia/Canadá, Otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Mi no muy grandiosa persona les trae más arcoíris al fandom (?). Secuela/Extra de mi otra historia "In Love".

Creí que la señorita inspiración se tomaría unas largas vacaciones, pero duraron poco. Y si sumamos que mi primer fic acerca de mi pareja favorita de Pokémon fue un poquito triste, tenía que descargar ternura en dosis tamaño familiar.

Para las que leyeron la historia: ¡Aquí lo prometido! Incluye el momento de la proposición, y la boda. También luna de miel e.e (Apronten algodones para sangrado nasal masivo) (?) Serán tres capítulos. ¡Aquí se viene el primero! Es decir, cuando uno de ellos le propone matrimonio al otro asdfg. Recuerden: Esta escena sucedería entre el penúltimo y el último capítulo :3

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Pareja:** Escocia/Canadá. También otras~

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Fluff. Palabritas en francés fáciles de deducir.

…

Era, aparentemente, un día como cualquier otro.

Hacía poco, la boda de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra se había llevado a cabo. Los dos se veían increíblemente felices. Incluso Escocia se contagió de la felicidad. Después de un par de copas y de amenazar al estadounidense junto a sus hermanos, disfrutó al máximo la fiesta. Arthur no era el rey de las fiestas, pero Alfred, sí lo era. Llevaba tiempo sin divertirse tan enormemente.

Días después, decidió que era su turno. Bueno, lo sabía desde hace tiempo. Sólo que no sabía qué hacer para proponérselo. Colocar el anillo en la copa de champagne estaba demasiado gastado. Además, ¿qué sucedía si se lo tragaba? Ya se imaginaba hablando con el médico:

"_-Señor, tenemos un problema. Mi novio se ha tragado el anillo de compromiso. Oh, espera, olvidé decirle que él no sabe nada. Matthew, querido, ¿me perdonas? Lo diré como debo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Cuando encontremos la forma de quitarte eso, te lo quedas. No es mi culpa, fue Francia quien me lo sugirió. Si, amor, juro que quería arrodillarme, pero me lastimé la rodilla intentando ganarle a Irlanda en una carrera al bar…". _

No, definitivamente no iría a hacer eso.

Pero le dolía la rodilla en serio. Maldito Cian y sus carreras al bar a mitad de la noche y con _kilt_ puesto.

Suspiró, y se dejó caer en el sillón. Llevaba tiempo sin ver a Canadá. Lo extrañaba.

El timbre sonó. Arrugó la frente. Se preguntó quién podría ser. Sí, como buen vago, gastó su tiempo en analizar las opciones en vez de levantarse a abrir.

**50% de posibilidades de que se tratara de alguno de sus hermanos.** 20% Gales, 20% Cian, 10% Inglaterra. Éste último sólo eso, porque acababa de llegar de la Luna de Miel, y tal vez le dolía demasiado el trasero para desplazarse unos cuántos kilómetros.

**20% de que sean vendedores.** Aunque, si las niñas exploradoras vendían galletas, no le veían mal, tenía bastante hambre y pocas ganas de levantarse hasta la tienda más cercana.

**20% de que se tratara de alguno de sus cuñados.** 2% de que sean Estados Unidos o Nueva Zelanda, el primero por ganas de molestarlo y el segundo por molestarlo, pero sin intención. 18% que sea Francia. Para cotillear.

**10% de otros.** Entre esos, 9% Canadá. ¿Por qué un porcentaje tan bajo para el amor de su vida? Porqué no había avisado, y además, él sabía que el rubio llevaba tiempo con muchísimo trabajo. Si no, lo hubiera visto más seguido. El otro 1% pertenecía a cualquier otra nación de turno, con mucho tiempo libre.

Entonces volvió a suspirar, porque tanta matemática hace que le duela la cabeza, y abre la puerta pensando que lo único realmente motivador en sus opciones momentáneas eran las galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Bendito 9% del 10% de las posibilidades.

-¡¿Matthew?!- exclama y pregunta a la vez, ya que está sorprendido y confundido en partes iguales. También muy feliz, por supuesto. Al diablo las galletas.

El canadiense se abrazó a él.

-Estoy muy feliz de verte-le dijo el rubio, mientras enterraba la cabeza en el pecho del escocés, aspirando ese aroma tan adictivo para él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-A verte, por supuesto-contestó, sonrojándose un poco. Escocia sonrió ante eso, y le pasó una mano por la mejilla.

-Te extrañaba tanto.

-Tengo algo para contarte. Entremos.

-¿Ya te pones en modo chismoso? Y yo que pensé que las hormonas francesas sólo te hacían pervertido. Resulta que otra cosa que heredaste de Francis es ese interés por los rumores…

-No estoy interesado en rumores, simplemente me entero de las cosas, ¿sí?-lo regañó el norteamericano. El pelirrojo le sacó la lengua, y lo hizo entrar en la casa. Tomaron asiento en el sofá.

-¿Qué tienes para contarme?

Matthew se mordió la lengua. Al parecer, el creía que podría contarle fácilmente las cosas, pero parecía haberse arrepentido.

-No me dejes con la duda-pidió el británico.

-Tú… me amas, ¿no es así?

-¿A dónde se fue tu inteligencia y capacidad de deducción? Es la pregunta más obvia que has hecho, eso incluye preguntar si hacía frío afuera cuando las ventanas de quebraban de lo congeladas que estaban.

-¡Estaba recién levantado ese día!

-Luego discutimos eso. ¿Qué tienes para decirme?

-No me has contestado mi pregunta.

-Sabes que sí. No me hagas ser cursi Matthew. Te amo. Con todo el corazón, alma, cerebro, o de dónde sea que vienen los sentimientos. Te amo hasta la Antártida, Saturno, la galaxia de Andrómeda, un agujero negro o el infinito y más allá. Te amo… bueno, ya me entiendes, no quiero empezar con más cosas filosóficas y físico-cuánticas.

La nación americana se encontraba completamente sonrojada. Se mordió el labio y buscó los ojos verdes de Scott.

-Yo… hace tiempo quería decirte algo-comenzó el menor tímidamente. El europeo lo observó atentamente –Creo que… ar… es difícil-cortó, y se tapó con un almohadón.

Escocia rodó los ojos y le quitó el almohadón a su novio.

-Te amo… y… -volvió a intentar decir Matthew. El problema era que quería ver al mayor a los ojos mientras lo decía. Y se le olvidaba lo que iba a decir en cuánto cruzaba su mirada con la de Scott –Y… me preguntaba… si tú… ¡argh!-exclamó y se volvió a tapar la cara, ésta vez con las manos.

-Me desespera que no lo sigas. Aunque, en tu defensa, debo decir que eres jodidamente adorable –Apartó suavemente las manos de Matthew de su cara, dejándolas entre las suyas –Sabes que no diré nada. Te dejaré hablar. No pasará nada.

El escocés apretó con cariño las manos del rubio. Canadá tragó saliva, y volvió a tomar aire, clavando sus zafiros en las esmeraldas de Scott.

-Scott Kirkland… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lo había dicho.

Matthew se lo había dicho. Sin arrodillarse, sin copas de champagne, sin picnic romántico viendo el atardecer, sin voz de galán o príncipe azul convencido. Lo había dicho con el rostro de todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes, con la voz bajita, de forma un poco torpe, sentados en el sofá de su casa (testigo de muchas de sus muestras de cariños) y con las manos temblando entre las suyas.

Y fue perfecto.

Scott no supo bien que hacía. Apenas era consciente que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y la boca curvada en una sonrisa gigantesca. Sólo supo que apretó las manos de Matthew entre las suyas y acercó su rostro al de él.

-Por supuesto que sí, Matthew Williams.

Contestó eso, mientras unía su frente con la del rubio. Unió sus labios con los de él. Pudo sentir como le temblaba levemente la mandíbula, pero poco a poco lo hizo relajarse, entre besos y caricias.

Estaba a punto de desabrocharle el abrigo al norteamericano, cuando éste lo cortó.

-¡Espera! Olvidé esto-exclamó el americano. Buscó algo en su abrigo, y sacó una cajita azul. El pelirrojo se la quedó mirando, como si estuviera viendo un cuerno de unicornio traído desde el País de las Maravillas. Parpadeó, mientras veía como Matthew abría la pequeña caja, revelando su contenido.

Dos anillos dorados, finos, sencillos pero elegantes.

Eran tan… Matthew.

El menor quitó uno de los anillos, y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Escocia. El europeo se quedó atónito mirando su mano. Luego imitó la acción anterior del más bajo. Lo colocó también en la mano izquierda del canadiense.

Matthew sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y entrelazó la mano del anillo con la de Scott. Podía observar el brillo de ambas joyas juntas. Scott también sonrió. Nunca esperó que el norteamericano fuera capaz de tomar la iniciativa así. Suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Yo llevaba queriendo hacer esto desde hace tiempo-admitió el escocés.

-Yo también. Bueno, de hecho… yo desde siempre soñé con esto. Nunca imaginé que llegaría el día en el que estaríamos así, en esta situación. Ya sabes, con las manos entrelazadas, con los anillos, diciéndonos que nos amamos y que nos casaremos algún día –el rubio suspiró –Estoy muy feliz. Todo gracias a ti.

-Me estás haciendo sonrojar-murmuró Scott con un leve rubor en sus mejillas –Sabes que amo verte feliz. Más si esa razón soy yo. Bueno, es normal, soy encantador.

-Tan egocéntrico como siempre.

-Te vas a casar con este egocéntrico.

-Es lo que más deseo.

Esta vez el rubor en las mejillas del escocés aumentó, haciendo juego con el color de su pelo. Hundió la cabeza en el pecho del canadiense. Matthew rió con el cabello de Scott haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, y acarició los cabellos rojizos, sin soltar su mano nunca.

…

**Extra: **

-_Mon dieu!_ ¡No lo puedo creer! _Un mariage!_ _Mon petit Matthieu_ va a casarse! _Saint dieu! Magnifique!_-exclamó Francis al enterarse de la noticia.

Se habían reunido en casa de Inglaterra para reírse un rato con las fotos de la boda. Estaba toda la familia Kirkland y compañía allí, y Scott y Matthew aprovecharon la ocasión para hacerles saber a todos de su compromiso.

Las ex colonias de Inglaterra que se encontraban en Oceanía los felicitaron animadamente. Estados Unidos miraba a los dos como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con un bate de béisbol en la cabeza. Como si su hermano le hubiera roto un palo de hockey en la cabeza. No reaccionaba.

Francia había sido otra cosa. Había gritado de forma afeminada pero sin dejar de ser macho, sólo como él podía hacerlo, y recitó la frase anterior. Luego, instantáneamente, comenzó a parlotear en francés acerca de lo mucho que había crecido Matthew, cosas sobre el poder del _amour_, y detalles cursis sobre la boda.

Los hermanos de Scott estaban casi como Estados Unidos. El primero en reaccionar fue Inglaterra, que le palmeó el hombro a su hermano mayor. Gales e Irlanda se miraron entre ellos, y pegaron un grito de emoción que aturdió a todos los presentes. Se lanzaron arriba de su hermano mayor a despeinarlo y decirle cosas como "_Aww, el gran Scotty ya está grandecito_".

Y Alfred se recuperó. Buscó la mirada de su hermano menor. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se lanzó encima del norteamericano menor, gritando "_Ya era horaaaaaaaaaaa"_.

…

¿Les gustó? Todavía quedan dos capítulos más, y actualizaré casi tan rápido como la vez pasada :3 Por cierto, leí por ahí que el anillo de compromiso va en el dedo anular izquierdo, y que cuándo se casan se cambia para el derecho. En fin, sólo les diré una cosa, la boda de Scott y Matthew será original. No extravagante, sólo un poco distinta a las demás (Ey, que para extravagante ya tenemos a los cuñados Francia y Estados Unidos en la familia xD).


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Boda. Aparición estelar del tío Francis. Es decir, cosas peligrosas si las juntamos.

…

Scott parpadeó por enésima vez ante el espejo. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que eso esté pasando.

Le costó, pero lo hizo. Y el día había llegado.

Está con las rodillas temblándole como gelatina, enfundado en un elegante traje negro. Se acomodó la corbata, también negra. No se había quitado los pendientes de la oreja, y podía sentir el anillo en su mano izquierda como si pesara una tonelada. Y debía cambiarlo a la mano derecha, una vez que estuviera casado con Canadá.

Si él se encontraba casado, no quería ni saber lo que sentirían aquellos novios que dan fiestas espectaculares y pasan un año planeando todo.

No, Scott sólo tenía que conducir hasta el registro civil. Ni siquiera eso, ya que Inglaterra se había ofrecido a llevarlos. Sabía que si se ponía al volante en ese momento, terminaría estrellándose contra un árbol.

Se dio vuelta. Matthew estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama, con un precioso traje blanco y los lentes puestos. El canadiense lo miró y le sonrió.

-No es para tanto. Sabes que sólo irá nuestra familia al registro civil-intentó tranquilizarlo el menor.

-Sí, pero después daremos una fiesta. Y allí estarán todas las naciones. Maldigo el día en el cuál Francia y América se unieron a planificar esta noche…

-Sabes que no nos iban a dejar casarnos sin hacer una súper fiesta.

Escocia suspiró.

-Todo saldrá bien-dijo Canadá.

-Estoy nervioso.

-Yo también. ¿Podemos no bailar el vals cuando entremos a la fiesta?

-Es lo único que sé hacer bien. No te salvarás de eso.

-… Me da un poco de vergüenza, ya sabes, bailar frente a todos.

-Ya bailaste en la boda de Alfred y Arthur…

-¡Era distinto! Los que se casaban eran ellos, no yo…

Scott iba a replicar, pero un bocinazo los paralizó. Por la ventana, pudo ver el auto de Inglaterra. Su hermano menor ya estaba allí.

-¿Llevas las maletas?-preguntó Matthew, mientras buscaba algunos documentos.

-No entiendo para que tanta maleta. Después de la fiesta vamos a nuestra luna de miel, ¿para qué mierda voy a necesitar tanta ropa si podríamos andar perfectamente desnudos todo el día?

-¿Y si alguien viene? –cuestionó Matthew, mientras ambos bajaban la escalera.

-Vamos a ir a una casa en la playa, un poco alejada de los vecinos. ¿Crees que alguien nos molestará?

-... ¿Un asesino psicópata?

-Norteamericanos y sus películas hollywoodenses.

-Soy hermano de Alfred, debo tener algo de él.

-Mira, si cualquiera, asesino o quién sea, se atreve a interrumpir nuestro tiempo a solas, el que terminará asesinando seré yo.

Abrieron la puerta. Arthur los miró a través del vidrio.

-Ya era hora. ¿Tienen todo?

-Por favor, dime que no estamos llegando tarde-pidió Scott.

-Eso de llegar tarde es cosa de películas americanas.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde, los tres se encontraban atorados en el medio del tráfico de la ciudad de Ontario, Canadá.

-¿Sólo en películas, eh?-preguntó sarcásticamente Escocia. Arthur lanzó maldiciones a los gritos. Y Matthew simplemente agradeció que hubieran salido con tiempo.

Finalmente, llegaron. Ni siquiera el tráfico podía ganarle a Inglaterra en su afán por llegar puntual. Nada ni nadie lo detenía si había que llegar en hora.

-Casi muero allí dentro. Arthur, en serio. ¡Toda la vida creí que yo era el más bestia de nosotros cuatro! –exclamó el mayor de los Kirkland mientras intentaba acomodarse la ropa.

-Cállate Scott, y agradece que llegamos en hora-gruñó el inglés.

Los demás los esperaban adentro. El juez estaba esperando a la joven pareja para realizar el trámite. Alfred miraba su reloj de Superman cada cinco segundos. Cian lanzó un silbido de admiración al ver entrar a su hermano. Deian sonrió y les tomó una foto. Francis fue pegando saltitos hasta dónde estaba su ex colonia, y le dejó un ramo de rosas blancas entre las manos.

-¿Eh? ¡Esto no es necesario!-dijo Canadá.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No puedes casarte sin un ramo de flores, Matthieu!-replicó el francés.

-Ni modo, terminemos esto, que Alfred parece querer escaparse por la ventana para ir a la fiesta-dijo Arthur, mientras el estadounidense se ruborizaba y murmuraba "perdón".

No era algo muy emocionante. Definitivamente, casarse por iglesia era mil veces más emotivo que eso, pero ambos querían terminar con eso rápido. El único que parecía afectado era Francia, que, en vez de morder su pañuelo, se secaba las lágrimas y decía cosas como "_Mon petit Matthieu_ ya está tan grande", "_Mon dieu_, esto no puede estar pasando, me estoy haciendo viejo" y miles de cosas más en francés, que sólo Canadá entendía, y a medias, ya que la otra mitad de su cabeza estaba concentrada en firmar correctamente el acta de matrimonio. No se esperó que el juez dijera "Pueden sellar simbólicamente este enlace con un beso, si así lo desean". Lo único a lo que fue capaz de reaccionar fue a la boca de Scott contra la suya. Casi dejaba caer las flores, pero un grito afeminado de Francis le advirtió que si las tiraba, sufriría la ira francesa por dañar bellas flores. Sintió como el escocés posicionaba los brazos en su cintura.

-¡Apuren, quiero ir a la fiesta!-rezongó el estadounidense.

Matthew se separó lentamente, y vio los ojos verdes de Scott clavados en los suyos. No lo podía creer. ¡Estaban casados! Tomó las manos del pelirrojo y quitó el anillo que tenía en la mano izquierda para colocarlo en la mano derecha. Escocia imitó su acción anterior.

-Vayan a la fiesta. Yo dejaré el documento en mi casa. Calma, no pasará nada-tranquilizó Deian a Scott, ya que el escocés parecía querer matarlo si algo le sucedía al acta de matrimonio.

-¡Por fin!-gritó Estados Unidos, y arrastró a los demás hacia el auto.

Al llegar al salón de la fiesta, se dieron cuenta, que definitivamente, Alfred se había lucido. Y Francia también, con la decoración.

Si ir al registro civil había sido discreto, la fiesta era todo lo contrario. Las naciones invitadas bebían y comían, charlando encantados. Cuando la feliz pareja quiso entrar de forma desapercibida, Hungría pegó un grito de emoción que exaltó a todos los presentes. Japón tomó su cámara para grabar. Y Escocia se felicitó a sí mismo por no revelarle a nadie a dónde se irían de luna de miel, ya que de lo contrario, pasaría el momento a solas con Matthew buscando cámaras por toda la casa.

Canadá quiso morirse de vergüenza allí mismo. No quería bailar el vals frente a todos. Era sumamente vergonzoso. No podía estar en el centro de la pista, con todas las miradas sobre él.

Su hermano mayor pareció darse cuenta de eso, y fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba el DJ. Éste estaba a punto de pasar un típico vals que cierto austríaco había recomendado, cuando vio al americano saltarle encima en cámara lenta. Alfred cayó con un estruendo sobre el pobre hombre. Todos los demás voltearon hacia el lugar de dónde venía el ruido. Parecía como si dos personas estuvieran luchando allá atrás. Al cabo de unos segundos, el estadounidense hizo aparición (mu y despeinado y con un moretón en el ojo), y tomó el micrófono para hablar.

-Ladies and Gentleman, quiero escuchar un aplauso por los recién casados~

Palmas, silbidos, exclamaciones de júbilo y un grito de "¡Holanda, entrégame a tu hermana!" resonaron por el salón. También un puñetazo de parte del holandés hacia aquél que había gritado, que permaneció en secreto para todos los demás.

Tan temprano y ya empezaban los desastres.

Al contrario de lo que Matthew había esperado, Alfred comenzó a hacer sonar música electrónica por todo el salón. Algunos se quedaron sentados, negándose a bailar tal cosa, pero muchos otros fueron al centro de la pista.

Escocia casi mataba a su cuñado por hacer eso, pero no lo hizo porque le gustaba demasiado. Habían puesto una barra de tragos digna de dioses, una pista de baile gigantesca, comidas y bebidas para todos los gustos, una decoración increíble, y el pastel de bodas se veía tan apetecible que casi se lo llevaba a escondidas. Pero sin duda, lo más apetecible esa noche para él, era el canadiense que todavía no le había soltado la mano. Se veía increíblemente sexy con el traje blanco, y las mejillas súper sonrojadas. El rubio le sonrió y lo arrastró a la pista.

Nadie podía quejarse. La fiesta que había organizado el estadounidense era genial. Éste había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con el DJ, y le pidió disculpas (mientras Inglaterra lo amenazaba por detrás si no lo hacía). Las horas pasaban y la gente bailaba, tomaba, hablaba, comía, y se "iba a dar un paseo acompañado".

Matthew estaba hablando animadamente con Polonia, cuando alguien le palmeó el hombro. Se trataba de Francis.

-¡Debes tirar el ramo!

-¿Eh?-Canadá posó su mirada en el ramo que había dejado cerca de su pastel de bodas-No sé, no lo veo necesario.

-¿No vas a tirar el ramo?-preguntó horrorizado el polaco –Tipo, _Mateusz_, ¡lo que dices no es nada _cool_!

Canadá suspiró derrotado cuando los dos rubios europeos lo miraron con ojos de perrito.

-De acuerdo. Voy a tirar el ramo-prometió el norteamericano, y los otros dos dieron grititos de emoción.

Como si se tratara de magia de Arthur, al sujetar el ramo y pararse en el centro de la pista, toda la población femenina que había asistido a la fiesta se congregó alrededor de Matthew. Escocia, que estaba al lado de su ahora esposo, resopló. Al menos sería divertido ver como se enloquecían por las florcitas. Estaban todas las naciones femeninas allí. También Polonia, que intentaba apartar a Bielorrusia de su camino, mientras le gritaba "¡Tipo, _Liet_ me quiere más a mí!". Canadá se dio media vuelta, y tiró el ramo. Se volvió rápidamente para ver el resultado.

El ramo de rosas blancas giró por los aires. Las féminas habrían sus ojos como platos y miraban expectantes el destino de tan deseado objeto. Incluso los hombres estaban pendientes de eso. Sobre todo los que habían apostado acerca de quién atrapaba el dichoso ramo.

Cuando el ramo ya descendía, y todos se impulsaban hacia adelante, alguien pasó corriendo y, saltando olímpicamente, de una forma que los asiáticos más flexibles y los atletas más reconocidos envidiarían, cazó al vuelo el ramo.

Cian sonrió triunfante y alzó el puño en señal de victoria. La cara de los presentes era de pura estupefacción.

Al instante, muchos se empezaron a carcajear. Escocia también. Eso, definitivamente, había sido épico. El francés estaba tan conmocionado que parecía querer echarse a llorar nuevamente. Polonia suspiró derrotado, pero le sacó la lengua a la Bielorrusa, que parecía querer matar a alguien por no poder regalarle las flores a su hermano mayor. Irlanda se reía, y cuando la gente dejó de prestarle atención, fue a donde el francés y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándole el ramo de flores. Francis casi dejó salir un "_Awww_". Luego, Cian se volvió hacia su hermano, Gales.

-Te dije que agarraría el ramo. Me debes 100 libras.

-Maldito Cian –maldijo Deian, sacando su billetera.

La fiesta fue llegando a su fin. Las naciones se despedían de los novios a medida que se iban, aunque algunos pocos seguían allí.

Canadá miró su pastel de bodas. Francia había puesto dos muñequitos que simulaban ser Escocia y él. Había sido un detalle muy tierno. Sintió como alguien le sujetaba la cintura.

-¿Scott? Dijiste que ibas afuera a fumar, ya que casi todos de han ido.

-Cambié de idea. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos nuestro viaje de sexo y placer?

-¡No uses ese vocabulario!-lo reprendió el canadiense completamente sonrojado.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos nuestra luna de miel? Mierda, no me gusta decirlo así, lo otro sonaba más excitante.

Matthew rió, y miró al resto de las naciones que había allí. El DJ se había ido, y Estados Unidos se había hecho con el mando de la música y las luces. Irlanda e Inglaterra estaban borrachos, y se encontraban en la barra, haciendo _fondo blanco _con sus cervezas. El _Bad Friends Trio_ estaba en el centro de la pista, bailando desenfrenadamente. Alemania estaba tirado sobre la mesa, dormido y borracho. Italia se había dormido al lado suyo, pero sólo porque tenía sueño, no a causa del alcohol. Romano, que no se iba a ir hasta que España quisiera, le hacía bigotes al alemán con salsa de chocolate, y le escribía en el cabello "Macho patatas". Dinamarca, muy borracho, hacía una danza provocativa y se iba sacando ropa, frente a la cara de impasibilidad de Noruega. Australia filmaba al pobre intento de stripper. Gales y Nueva Zelanda desentonaban con todos los demás, dado que estaban abrazados, meciéndose lentamente en un borde de la pista. El neozelandés se dormía de a ratos sobre el hombro del británico. Sealand estaba dormido en un colchón cerca de la ropería. Islandia tiraba papelitos a los presentes. Suecia y Finlandia aprovechaban que su hijo estaba dormido, y se encontraban en un rincón oscuro del salón, bastante abrazaditos.

-¿Crees que podrán cuidarse solos si nos vamos?-preguntó Matthew.

-Podrán. Eso espero. ¡Deian!-llamó Escocia al más sobrio de sus hermanos. Éste lo miró con mala cara al romperle su momento de película Disney -¡Nos vamos!

El castaño asintió y siguió bailando. Francis, que tenía un detector especial para cosas como esa (véase: futuro sexo desenfrenado), dejó a España y a Prusia en la pista, y comenzó a morder un pañuelo rosa (rosa brillante, especialmente elegido para la ocasión) y fue corriendo a dónde estaban los novios.

-_Mon dieu!_ ¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando!

-Cómo si fuera la primera vez que tendré sexo con Matthew…-murmuró Scott rodando los ojos.

-¡Demuéstrense su _amour_ esta noche~!-aconsejó el francés.

-Estamos algo cansados-dijo suavemente el canadiense.

-El amour puede con cualquier cansancio. Ya lo verán. ¡Cuida de _Matthieu_!

-¡Lo haré!-prometió Escocia, mientras arrastraba al americano hacia el auto. Los que estaban sobrios y/o despiertos los despidieron con la mano.

Apenas entró al auto, el pelirrojo encendió el motor, que rugió con fuerza.

-¿Estás ansioso, no?-preguntó Matthew, mirando al escocés con una ceja levantada.

-No tienes idea de cuánto.

…

Listo, hasta acá lo dejo. El siguiente será el lemmon :3 Como siempre, les pido unos días más de la cuenta para escribir, que saben que es un poquito difícil para mí :$ Pero tengo una sorpresa, _Kesesese_. Ya verán (;

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencias:** **Lemmon**, Lemmon con sorpresa. Fluff matrimonial, Luna de Miel, _nudismo_.

…

Tardaron más de una hora en llegar a su destino. Matthew se había dormido mientras Scott conducía. No era algo demasiado justo, pero el escocés tenía energías de sobra esa noche. Todavía faltaba para el amanecer.

Estacionó frente a la casa. Se la había comprado a un hombre, que era amigo, del hijo, del primo, de la novia, del hijo de su jefe. Vueltas de la vida. La había comprado ya que quería asegurarse de ir hacia allí con Matthew una vez cada tanto. Constaba de una sola planta, con una habitación amplia, cocina, baño y sala de estar. Pero sin duda, lo más hermoso era una terraza con vista a la playa. Una playa prácticamente desierta de turistas.

Era el mismísimo paraíso.

Scott zarandeó levemente al rubio para que despertara un poco. Matthew abrió los ojos un poco desorientado.

-¿Ya es de día?-preguntó con un bostezo, y comenzó a observar su alrededor con los ojos azules apenas entreabiertos.

-No del todo.

-Vayamos a ver el amanecer a la playa-pidió el canadiense, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al decir eso.

-Todavía falta bastante para el amanecer.

-No importa, vayamos a la playa igual.

Las dos naciones tomaron asiento sobre la fina arena. Todavía estaba oscuro, aunque el cielo presentaba ciertos tintes azulados.

-Es una bonita forma de terminar la fiesta, ¿no crees?-preguntó el canadiense. Scott se encogió de hombros. Le importaba poco y nada ver el mar en ese momento. Lo más hermoso allí era ver a Matthew.

-La fiesta no termina aquí.

-Tienes razón. La fiesta seguirá mientras esté junto a ti.

Escocia se sonrojó. Iba a decir algo un poco más pervertido, para empezar de alguna forma con la acción, pero las palabras tiernas de Canadá no armonizaban nada bien con su atrevida proposición.

-Cada día junto a ti es hermoso-confesó el menor –Pero creo que este destaca bastante.

Scott sonrió, y se puso de pie, tendiéndole una mano al más bajo para que se levantara –

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el canadiense, saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Vamos adentro-contestó simplemente el pelirrojo. Canadá tomó su mano, y ambos entraron en la casa.

-No entiendo porque querías irte, con lo hermosa que estaba la playa… -Matthew comenzó a decir eso, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de algo que se le estaba escapando. La breve siesta en el auto le había borrado levemente la memoria.

¡Estaba en su luna de miel! ¡Con Scott! Sintió como los nervios afloraban en él. No sería la primera vez de ninguno de los dos… pero sí sería la primera vez que lo harían como una pareja recién casada. Lo peor de todo eso, era que el escocés lo llevaba a la habitación.

-Esto, Scott… ¿no estarás pensando que Francis tenía razón con eso de que el cansancio se va si tienes ganas de tener sexo?

Escocia no contestó al principio. Se sentó en la cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-Él siempre tiene razón en cosas como esas, ya sabes, prefiero confiar en el consejo de un experto-contestó finalmente, desordenándose el cabello.

-… Claro. Nunca reconoces que los demás tienen más razón que tú, excepto cuando te conviene-dijo Canadá, sacándose los zapatos también.

-Todos lo hacemos. Excepto tú, que eres como una cosa perfecta.

-No soy perfecto.

-Sí, lo eres ~

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Lo eres!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No lo soy!

-Sí, sí, sí, tú eres perfecto.

-No digas esas cosas.

-¡Eres perfec…!-pero Scott no pudo terminar, ya que Matthew había apresado sus labios con un beso.

El rubio movió sus labios contra los contrarios, mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama, dónde ambos cayeron, el canadiense encima del escocés. Escocia sujetó a Canadá por la cintura. El norteamericano tenía las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Scott. Besaba los labios del mayor suavemente, como si tuvieran toda la noche por delante.

Definitivamente, el británico amaba cuando el norteamericano tomaba la iniciativa así. Sintió la cálida lengua de Canadá contra sus labios, intentando abrirse paso. Encantadísimo, entreabrió la boca, sintiendo la lengua del menor buscando la suya. Jugueteó un poco con la lengua de Matthew, y luego comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas en los labios. Sabía que eso podía con el canadiense.

Pero Canadá también sabía cómo poder con Scott. Después de un par de besos y mordidas, despegó los labios de los del otro, y comenzó a besarle la piel blanca del cuello, mientras colaba una mano dentro de la camisa. El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior, complacido. Sí, Matthew conocía bien donde besar. Y, maldijo al cielo cuando sintió mordidas y lamidas allí.

-Te ves muy sexy con ese traje-lo elogió el canadiense, susurrándoselo al oído.

-Tú también. Lástima que no vaya a durar mucho-comentó juguetón el europeo, y quitó las manos de la cintura de Matthew para desanudarle la corbata. A la corbata le siguieron el saco y la camisa, y en menos de lo que _Nessie_ tarda en esconderse de los turistas, ya tenía al canadiense desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Escocia quiso incorporarse, pero el cuerpo del americano no se lo permitía. Éste último sonreía juguetonamente, sin perder el leve rubor en las mejillas, mientras le retiraba lentamente el saco al escocés. El pelirrojo se tensó al sentir las suaves manos rozarle el cuello de forma tan provocativa, para poder quitar la corbata. Y más aún con la camisa, que Matthew parecía ir más lento con cada botón que desabrochaba.

-Matthew, ¿tienes ganas de jugar conmigo hoy?-preguntó con voz ronca, algo desesperado. El rubio dejó escapar una risita entre dientes y terminó de desabrochar la camisa con parsimonia. Apenas terminó, el escocés se la quitó completamente y volvió a posar sus manos en la cintura de Canadá, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y comenzando a besarle el cuello. El menor gimió ante el contacto de la lengua, áspero y suave a la vez.

-Eso dejará marca~-comentó el rubio al sentir como el mayor le mordía el cuello.

-Será mi marca. Porque eres mío. Y de nadie más-dijo el otro, entre besos.

-Celoso.

-Estoy protegiendo lo que más quiero-el británico trasladó las manos de la cintura hacia el borde del pantalón.

-Pareces ansioso.

-Me muero de ganas, pero aguantaré lo que sea.

El americano rodó los ojos, y volvió a gemir al sentir que el escocés aumentaba el ritmo de los besos en el cuello, y le ponía las manos en el trasero.

-¿Ya estás de vuelta con tu fetiche?-preguntó el norteamericano.

-No me hagas sentir culpable.

El pelirrojo volvió a besar los labios de Canadá. Sus bocas chocaban una contra la otra fogosamente. Escocia atrajo la pelvis del canadiense contra la suya, haciendo que sus miembros semi erectos estuvieran en contacto. Gimió contra la boca del menor al sentir el bulto de Matthew cerca de su zona sensible.

Pero había algo que no le cuadraba allí. Ese era el momento en el cuál él solía ponerse arriba. Canadá siempre le decía que prefería estar abajo, ya que estaba más cómodo, ¿pero por qué nadie había hecho cambio de posiciones?

Sin escatimar en detalles, rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del rubio e intentó girarlo. Pero el otro no se dejó. Se mantuvo firme, en cuatro patas, con las rodillas hincadas en el colchón, y las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del mayor. Y arriba.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo.

-Quiero cambiar de lugares hoy-contestó su pareja, ni corto ni perezoso. Scott sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. Cambiar de lugares… se refería… a que…

¿Matthew le iba a dar por detrás?

-¿Estás pensando en…?-preguntó el británico, temeroso por una respuesta que ya había deducido. El canadiense suspiró.

-Scott. No te estoy obligando. Sólo quiero saber que se siente. Por favor-pidió seriamente, mirando a los ojos al mayor.

Escocia tragó saliva. Cuando Matthew le pedía algo 'por favor', era imposible para él negarse. Y, por el amor a todo lo bueno, ¿quién era él, para negarse a experimentar algo nuevo, con su adorable pareja, que lo incitaba a los actos más impuros cada vez que lo miraba con su carita de ángel? Contradictorio, pero cierto.

Suspiró, derrotado.

-Soy todo tuyo, Matthew-informó el escocés.

El canadiense parpadeó atónito un instante, y luego sonrió con un rubor en las mejillas. Besó suavemente a su pareja y bajó sus manos hasta las caderas de éste. Un leve movimiento en su pelvis hizo que sus intimidades se rozaran, arrancándole un gemido a ambos (y como extra, una grosería en escocés gaélico a Scott). Matthew se relamió los labios levemente mientras desabrochaba el cinturón de Escocia, junto con el pantalón. No tardó en bajárselos, ya que se daba cuenta que a su novio le apretaban bastante los pantalones en esa zona.

A duras penas, bajo el cuerpo del americano, el europeo lanzó la prenda de vestir lejos de la cama. Volvió a besar los labios ya hinchados del menor, empezando de cero con un ritmo rápido y frenético. El rubio se desabrochó sus pantalones, bajándolos lentamente. Hizo una mueca, ya que el movimiento le generaba un poco de dolor en cierta zona sensible. Se hubiera despojado también de su ropa interior (porque, por el amor de Francis y el porno, sentía que se le asfixiaba su órgano sensible, aunque no estaba seguro si se debía a la tela o a lo caliente que estaba).

Scott alzó una ceja.

-¿Bóxers blancos con hojas de maple rojas, para nuestra boda? –preguntó el escocés. El canadiense se sonrojó.

-Son de buena suerte-contestó en un murmullo el menor.

-Jamás podré entender de dónde sacas tanta ternura.

Después de decir eso, Scott llevó las manos hasta ambos lados de la prenda interior, y los bajó de un tirón, rebelando la erección del norteamericano en todo su esplendor. Si bien Matthew no era un país con un miembro impresionante (de hecho, tenía un tamaño apenas normal), Escocia le pidió disculpas a su trasero (por adelantado).

El rubio no estaba muy seguro de cómo rayos seguir. Era el mayor el cuál llevaba las riendas a esas alturas, y él simplemente se limitaba a disfrutar. El europeo le dio una ayuda en cuánto rodeó el miembro de Matthew con una de sus manos. El de ojos azules jadeó al sentir el tacto. Se sentía frío, aunque el menor estaba seguro de que las manos de Scott estaban a una temperatura adecuada. Escocia comenzó a acariciar, mientras el más bajo jadeaba y gemía a causa de las olas de placer que el simple toque de esas manos hábiles le producía.

Scott acariciaba con maestría. Tenía el miembro del canadiense en la parte baja del abdomen, y le quedaba bastante cómodo para acariciarlo. Aunque él estaba bastante urgido en ese momento. Si Canadá no le arrancaba los bóxer y hacía algo, iba a terminar mandando a la mierda la petición del menor y sería él el activo.

Apañándoselas como pudo, Matthew tomó aire y sujetó las manos del escocés, para indicarle que parara. El menor llevó las manos hacia los bóxer oscuros del mayor, y los bajó con cuidado, revelando eso que ocultaba debajo de la falda escocesa. El rubio se mordió el labio hinchado, y retiró por completo la prenda.

Canadá se reprendió mentalmente. No tenía lubricante. Bueno, sí, lo tenía en la maleta, pero comenzar a revisar todo sería bastante mata pasiones. Suspiró, y con uno de los sonrojos más grandes de su vida, le mostró a Scott tres dedos. El europeo levantó una ceja. El menor volvió a suspirar, y desvió la mirada hacia el colchón. No podía mirarlo mientras le decía eso.

-Chúpalos-fue la respuesta del norteamericano.

Al británico casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula. De hecho, estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva. ¿Qué mierda le había dicho Matthew?

-¡Vamos! No puedo ponerme a buscar el lubricante en un momento como éste-explicó.

Scott estaba sorprendido, pero obedeció obedientemente (valga la redundancia), y comenzó a chupar los dedos del canadiense. Éste último sentía que la escena hacía que la sangre se le amontonara aún más en las mejillas… y también en otra parte. Ver al escocés haciendo un acción tan sugerente como aquella, era un regalo de los dioses (¿O de Francis?). Matthew quería apartar la mirada, pero simplemente no podía. Sentía la lengua húmeda contra sus dedos, y cuándo creyó que el autocontrol lo abandonaba, Escocia se detuvo, dejando un hilillo de baba al separarse de la extremidad de Canadá.

-Ni sueñes que volveré a hacer eso-advirtió el mayor –Mételos de una vez.

Acatando la orden, el menor quiso poner boca abajo a Scott, pero éste no se lo permitió. Suspirando por la terquedad del pelirrojo, introdujo un dedo en la entrada de éste. Sintió como el británico arqueaba la espalda y contraía los músculos debido a la intromisión. Jadeó profundamente. Matthew comenzó a mover suavemente su dedo. Sabía perfectamente lo que dolía.

-Scott…

-Cállate… y sigue-ordenó el más alto entre jadeos. El rubio introdujo un segundo dedo, y volvió a sentir cómo los músculos del mayor se contraían de vuelta. Además, esa vez Scott gimió, y le pareció que era más por el dolor que por el placer.

-Dime si quieres que pare-le dijo el menor, preocupado por el estado de su pareja. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, y se abrazó a los hombros del otro.

-Te dije que aguantaría lo que sea. Muévelos-le indicó nuevamente el europeo.

Canadá obedeció, moviendo los dedos en círculos al principio, y luego en forma de tijera, para lograr dilatar la entrada del escocés. Éste último gemía bastante. Le dolió al principio, pero una vez que se acostumbró a la sensación, había comenzado a disfrutarlo. Y, mierda, nunca pensó en decir eso, pero le encantaba. Quería más. Quería sentir a Matthew dentro de él. El canadiense quiso introducir otro dedo, pero la voz de Scott lo interrumpió.

-_Matthew, I want you… inside… right now. _–pidió aferrándose a la espalda del más pequeño.

El americano se mordió el labio. Ahora sabía porque Escocia jamás se resistía cuando él pedía las cosas así. Y también dejó escapar una pequeña risa, porque aún siendo el pasivo, el europeo seguía dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios, mientras sacaba los dedos del interior ya lubricado de Scott. Sujetó las piernas del mayor, para ponerlas en torno a su cintura. Llevó su pene hasta rozar la entrada del británico, sintiendo cómo se le encogía el estómago, a causa de la ansiedad por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Movió su miembro lentamente, rozando la entrada, pero sin entrar en el escocés. Éste gimió con desesperación.

-Mierda, Matthew, ¡Mételo!

El canadiense volvió a reírse, Escocia se las había arreglado para que las tres palabras empezaran con "M". Pero le hizo caso. Introdujo la punta. Scott se quejó. Dolía mucho más que los dedos. Oh dios, y eso que él lo tenía más grande. ¿Cuánto habría sufrido su querido Matthew? Tragó saliva al darse cuenta que no era ni siquiera la mitad. Sintió la mano del menor entrelazada con la suya. Ahora los anillos estaban en sus manos derechas. Sonrió levemente y le besó la frente a su canadiense. Buscó sus ojos azules. Silenciosamente, con sólo una mirada, Canadá entendió que podía seguir. Susurrando un "lo siento", el menor introdujo el miembro completo en el interior de Scott. El mayor hacía muecas de dolor a medida que Matthew iba más profundo. Incluso lanzó un grito de dolor, que asustó bastante al americano.

-¿Scott? ¿Quieres que salga?

-¡No!-exclamó con la voz entrecortada, entre jadeos de dolor –Sólo… empieza lento.

El de habla francesa obedeció, y comenzó a mover las caderas muy despacio. Escocia apretaba más el agarre de sus piernas contra la cintura de Canadá. Matthew sentía cómo el otro acompañaba el suave vaivén, marcando el ritmo entre la unión de sus cuerpos.

El norteamericano comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido. Scott arqueaba la espalda y tensaba los músculos con cada estocada. Suspiró. El escocés se lo estaba haciendo bastante difícil. Inclinó la cabeza y le dio un mordisco en el cuello. Comenzó a besarlo desde la clavícula hasta la base del cuello, sabiendo que el placer recorría el cuerpo del mayor cuándo sentía eso. Además, poco a poco lo embestía un poco más rápido, llegando más profundo. El europeo gemía, dejaba salir algunos insultos, y la mano que arañaba la espalda del norteamericano, subió hasta los cabellos dorados, que apretó, sintiendo la suavidad de los bucles entre sus dedos. La otra mano seguía sobre la cama, entrelazada con la del menor. Canadá sentía cómo un escalofrío de placer le recorría la columna vertebral al escuchar a Escocia decir su nombre, con esa voz grave y profunda que él amaba.

Y eso es lo que necesitaba la ex colonia para seguir embistiendo al pelirrojo. Las cosas que Scott le susurraba entre suspiros, funcionaban como una bebida energética que le permitía seguir así toda la noche.

Escocia sentía mil cosas a la vez, pero dos eran las principales. Primero, esa sensación de que lo partían al medio a partir de ese agujero. Y la segunda, la más importante de todas, el placer de sentir a Matthew en su interior. Porque, dolía, pero parecía un regalo del cielo. No creyó que el hecho de ser penetrado por "ese" lugar le generaría tanto placer. ¿O acaso se debía a que Canadá era quién lo hacía? No estaba completamente seguro. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento eran los movimientos de las caderas de Matthew; los jadeos que el pequeño hacía, la respiración que se volvía cada vez más agitada; el calor que lo inundaba en ese momento; la mano del canadiense contra la suya, que lo apretaba cada vez más a medida que aumentaba la velocidad del acto; el sentir sus eventuales besos en el cuello, los labios o la frente. Scott aferró más el agarre de sus piernas a la cintura del menor, mientras sentía que iba más profundo, casi al máximo.

-¡Mat…thew!-exclamó entrecortadamente al sentir eso.

-Scott-escuchó al rubio susurrar –_Je t'aime de tout mon coeur_ **(*)**

Escocia maldijo. Perdía la cordura cuando el canadiense hablaba en francés.

-_I love you too_… ngh.

Matthew unió sus labios con los de Scott, mientras sentía cómo el más alto lo besaba con frenesí, ahogando gemidos y jugando con su lengua. Estaba en su límite. El interior del británico se sentía increíble. Entendía por qué el pelirrojo disfrutaba tanto. No podía describir la sensación que lo embargaba en esos momentos. Iba a acabar de un momento a otro. Lo sentía venir. Susurró un "te amo" contra los labios del escocés, y con los ojos entreabiertos, puso ver la cara de sorpresa de su pareja cuando sintió el líquido salir. Suspiró. Sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

Pero el otro no había logrado terminar, aunque estaba casi en el límite.

-Matthew-suplicó el escocés, aunque ni el pelirrojo sabía lo que quería. Pero no quería tener que bajarse una manito, eso seguro que no. Ya se imaginaba lo vergonzoso que sonaba eso:

"_Scott Kirkland en la primera noche de su luna de miel, con su amado y sexy canadiense, recurre a la masturbación en un acto desesperado por intentar acabar de una puta vez_".

El norteamericano le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y aunque estaba completamente cansado, hizo un último esfuerzo. Salió del interior del pelirrojo, intentando ignorar el quejido de dolor que había dejado escapar el mayor, y lo hizo sentarse.

-¿Pero qué mier…?-empezó a decir un muy agitado Escocia, pero se interrumpió cuando vio que Matthew le separaba las piernas y llevaba la boca a su miembro erecto.

Joder, el interior de la boca del más bajo se sentía cálido. Y la lengua jugando con los bordes de su órgano sexual no le ayudaban a mantener la cordura. Canadá había sido el que había recurrido a medidas desesperadas para bajarle los humos a su _amiguito_. Sentía la humedad sobre su parte sensible, y un pequeño beso juguetón que el canadiense depositaba en la punta. Y Matthew lo introducía más profundo en su boca, cada vez más profundo…

Durante un milisegundo, una voz en su cabeza, la más gentil, le gritó: "_¡Avísale, mierda!_". La más pervertida lo dejó de lado y le dijo "_Acábale en la boca~_". Pero apenas pudo hacer algo, porque en un intento desesperado de hacerle caso a las dos, intentó retirar el miembro de forma apresurada, acabando a medias en la boca del canadiense, y a medias en torno al resto de la cara y el cuello.

-¡Scott!-siseó furioso y sonrojado el canadiense, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpó completamente rojo. Pero no debido a la vergüenza por lo que había hecho, sino por la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Matthew bañado de ese líquido blanco, que le pertenecía sólo a él, con un hilillo de _eso_ saliendo por la comisura de su boca. El rubio, más por inercia que por otra cosa, se pasó la lengua por allí en un acto reflejo de limpieza. El color rojo en sus mejillas se hizo más notorio cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de lamer el semen de Scott.

-¡Ah! ¡Iré a limpiarme!-exclamó mientras se iba corriendo a toda velocidad de la cama, para ir a lavarse la cara al baño que tenía la habitación.

Escocia se quedó parpadeando, atónito, con esa imagen mental en su rostro.

-… _Sexy_-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Desafortunadamente para él, Canadá escuchó eso. El menor se pasó otra vez agua por la cara, y secándose bruscamente con la toalla, volvió a la habitación.

-¡No digas esas cosas!

-¿Cómo quieres que no lo diga? _Shit_, eres tan sexy, _Mattie_~-comentó el otro mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al del menor.

Se quedaron un rato así.

-Oye… ¿no te gustaría tomarte una ducha? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… sí.

-Genial. Vamos a bañarnos afuera.

-¿Eh?

-A la playa. Desnudos. Vamos, que a esta hora no hay nadie, y no tenemos vecinos. ¿No quieres saber qué se siente el agua chocando contra tu…?

-¡No digas eso!-lo reprendió el rubio, sonrojado -¡Al menos ponte un traje de baño!

El escocés le sacó la lengua. Canadá comenzó a buscar los dichosos trajes, encontrando el suyo. Se lo puso, y buscó el del escocés. Cuándo lo encontró… se dio cuenta de que se había ido. Con un gritito y un insulto por lo bajo, fue corriendo hasta afuera, dónde vio a su novio corriendo hacia la playa, como dios lo había traído al mundo.

-¡Scott!-gritó corriendo -¡Ponte ropa!

-¡Pero si no hay nadie!-gritó en respuesta el pelirrojo, ya cerca del mar. Sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel contra el agua fría, pero aún así se metió de una. Mejor el agua fría que a Matthew insultando en francés con su traje de baño a cuadros escoceses en la mano.

-¡Ponte ropa, degenerado! ¡Un mínimo de respeto por…!

-¿Por la gente? ¡No hay un puto ser vivo! ¡Ni siquiera hay un maldito pez!

-¡Scott!

-Si quieres que me ponga ropa, ven aquí y pónmela.

-Eso último… sonó bastante atrevido.

-Nosotros nos entendemos. Vamos, ven conmigo Matthew~

El canadiense suspiró, y se acercó al agua. Sintió que le castañearon los dientes al sentir el agua fría chocando con su pie. Tomó aire, y avanzó más, hasta que al agua le llegó a la rodilla. Inhaló nuevamente, y se zambulló en el agua, dispuesto a empaparse de las rodillas hacia arriba de una sola vez. Salió casi al instante, mientras notaba el frío en todo su cuerpo.

-Scott-siseó mientras le temblaba el labio.

-Después de un rato te acostumbras-informó el pelirrojo, al cual el agua le llegaba apenas hasta las caderas, dejando ver de a momentos su miembro.

-Te mataré-informó en broma el rubio, mientras avanzaba hacia su novio, y lo hundía juguetonamente, para intentar ponerle ropa.

Después de varios besos, chupetones, guerras de agua, intentos de agarrar cierto rulo erógeno del canadiense (¿Te declaras culpable, Scott?), mordiscos, patadas, gritos, maldiciones, cosquillas, arañazos, lametones, frases cursis, llaves de lucha libre, y un largo etcétera; Matthew pudo alzarse triunfante con la victoria: Había logrado ponerle el bañador a Escocia. El mayor lo miraba de reojo, como un niño pequeño al que lo han obligado a comerse todas las verduras. O peor, cómo a un escocés cuyo novio canadiense le prohibió andar desnudo por la vida.

Canadá sonrió, y se abrazó a su pareja. Escocia suspiró, y rodeó la cintura de Matthew con sus brazos.

-¿Tu conciencia está tranquila ahora, qué no dañarás mentes inocentes, con la visión de mi fantásticos atributos? –preguntó en tono de broma el pelirrojo.

-Sí-contestó el menor –Y también puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que nadie más que yo te verá así.

-Eres un pequeño celoso. Me gusta.

Scott besó la cabeza empapada del más bajo. Miró por encima de la coronilla del americano.

-Oye, Matthew, ahí tienes tu amanecer.

El canadiense se giró y observó el sol, que comenzaba a alzarse sobre el horizonte. Recostó la espalda contra el pecho del mayor, mientras sentía cómo era rodeado por esos brazos tan fuertes. Incluso se había olvidado completamente del frío.

-Es un bonito amanecer. Aunque creí que lo observaríamos, ya sabes, secos, sobre la arena –comentó el americano.

-Podemos ir…

-Lo decía en broma. Todo está perfecto en este momento.

Escocia sonrió, satisfecho. Hacer feliz a Matthew ese día: Realizado. Ser feliz ese día: Realizado, y con expectativas altamente superadas.

Se quedaron un rato más así, hasta que el canadiense comenzó a tiritar de frío. El europeo le pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Ya. Nos daremos un baño caliente, y luego dormimos. Estoy casi muerto.

El rubio asintió.

-Tú puedes usar primero la ducha-dijo el canadiense mientras entraban a la casa.

-Ahorremos agua. Bañémonos juntos.

Dicho y hecho, los recién casados tomaron una ducha, y fueron a dormir, sintiendo la cama como un regalo divino.

-Nunca me vuelvo a casar-confesó el escocés.

-No te dejaré.

-Alguien está celoso el día de hoy.

Matthew sonrió en la oscuridad, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su pareja, antes de acurrucar la cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Scott…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias. Muchas gracias. Por todo.

-No, Matthew. Gracias a ti-dijo el escocés con una sonrisa, estrechando al canadiense más contra él, finalizando con broche de oro una de las mejores noches de su vida.

…

**(*)** Traducción: Te amo con todo mi corazón (¡Juro que en francés sonaba menos cursi!).

No podía morir tranquila sin haber ukeado a Scott. Perdón si las traumé xD.

Me gustaría pedirles un último favor: Éste capítulo ha sido el que más me ha costado e.e y bueno, quisiera saber, con detalles, que fue lo que más les gustó. Y si el lemmon ha quedad bien, y cómo fue el cierre de su noche de bodas (: Fue un capítulo largo y me gustaría saber que opinan de todo xD.

Debemos juntar dinero e ir a espiar a Escocia y a Canadá en su luna de miel. No se ustedes, pero a mí no me molestaría que se bañaran desnudos en la playa. Puedo preguntarle la dirección de la casa a ese hombre, que es amigo, del hijo, del primo, de la novia, del hijo del jefe de Scott xD.

Bueno, no es el final. Subiré un pequeño extra que iba a poner al final de este capítulo, pero se me hacía muy largo. Será exclusivamente para reírse un poco y saber que fue de las naciones que fueron abandonadas a su suerte cuando los novios se retiraron de la fiesta.

Espero sus opiniones~ Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Extra: Celulares. **

Ambos habían dejado los celulares en silencio. Estaban en las maletas, con un montón de llamadas perdidas y mensajes.

Celular de Matthew: 

**De: Prussia. 06:30 am.**

**(Advertencia: El remitente se encontraba bastante borracho en ese momento. Se recomienda leer con precaución). **

Mateww_, amigo, felicitaciones, no sé que es lo que me pasa, pero _estoyyy bieeen_, dile a _Toño_ que no volveré a vomitar. Y también dile a Francis que me suelte. _Aaaay_, el señorito podrido me matará cuando vea mis llamadas perdidas. _West_ tiene un bigote de salsa de chocolate _kesesesese. Adiossssssssss_, espero ver fotos de la boda en _feisbuuuuuu_. Se despide, mi _awesome_ persona. _

**De: Francis. 7:00 am.**

Mon petit Matthieu! Dieu_, todavía no caigo en que te acabas de casar. Ese pequeño niño que encontré perdido en la parte de Norteamérica se ha convertido en todo un hombre. Espero que no veas este mensaje hasta terminar con todo, porque deberías pasar toda la semana dando y recibiendo amour. Mis mejores deseos, _mon cher_, y nos veremos otro día. _

P.d:_ Por cierto, no te preocupes por cómo terminó la fiesta. No es cómo que Antonio y yo tuviéramos que llevar a Prusia muy borracho a su casa, claro que no. No es como que balbuceara que veía pajaritos rosados y _awesomes_ por doquier... Te ha escrito un mensaje. No es una pregunta, _

**De: Alfred.** **08:30 am.**

_¡Matthew! Dios mío, no tienes idea de lo que pasó aquí. Bueno, no es cómo que la policía casi arreste a Dinamarca por subirse desnudo a un árbol y comenzar a cantar una ópera vikinga, ahuyentando a todos los gatos del vecindario. No es como que eso haya pasado, jeje… Bueno, sí, sí, eso ha pasado, pero no te alarmes, que lo puse todo bajo control. Bueno, en realidad fue Noruega el que lo hizo. Australia ha grabado todo, y cuando lleguen te lo mostraré, aunque espero que Scotland no se ponga celoso, ya sabes cómo es… bueno, ¡disfruta de tu luna de miel! ¡Y no hagas muchas cosas pervertidas!_

**De: Australia. 08:31 am. **

_Hombre, Canadá, no quiero interrumpir tu luna de miel, pero, en serio. ¡Debemos juntarnos a ver el video del final de la boda! Es jodidamente épico. Por cierto, _Zea_ y yo te mandamos saludos y felicidades (nuevamente). _

**De: Gales.** **14:30 pm**

_¡Por fin eres oficialmente nuestro cuñado! Qué ternura. En fin, Arthur, Cian, y yo, queremos desearte lo mejor con el cabeza hueca de nuestro hermano. Sabemos que demasiado especial, y estamos muy felices de que seas tú el que estará con él de ahora en adelante. Irlanda dice que espera que no te molestes porque él haya atrapado el ramo. Y los tres te advertimos algo: Scott siempre quiso andar desnudo en una playa. Sólo espero que nuestra advertencia no sea leída demasiado tarde. Confiamos en que lo mantendrás a raya. ¡Disfruta mucho! _Kirkland family.

Celular de Scott. 

**De: Alfred. 08:10 am.**

_Arthur, déjame dormir en la cama contigo y sácale el seguro a la puerta. Lo siento, estabas completamente borracho, no debí burlarme de tu _Flying Mint Bunny_ sólo por pensar que estando alcoholizado te encontrarías inconsciente. Mi error. No pensé que se te iría toda la cerveza de la cabeza si decía eso. Jeje, al menos ya sé cómo quitarte la borrachera. ¡Pero déjame ir a dormir a tu cama contigo! ¡Me da frío el sofá! ¡Quiero estas contigo, _Iggy!_ Si no escucho la puerta abrirse, dormiré contra la puerta de la habitación hasta que pese en tu conciencia. Ya veremos quién es más terco, tonto Inglaterra._ I love you!

**De: Alfred. 08:11 am. **

… _Número equivocado. _

**De: Arthur. 08:12 am. **

_Lo siento por la equivocación de Alfred. Por cierto, la hora te miente, no es cómo que yo lo haya perdonado así de rápido, JAJAJAJA. Bueno, sí lo hice, pero no aceptaré ningún tipo de comentarios al respecto. _

**De: Gales. 11:00 am.**

_Vine a dejar los papeles a tu casa y vi que olvidaste el lubricante. Espero que Canadá siga siendo igual de responsable que cuando era niño, y que haya llevado el suyo. Descuidado. Y no asustes a nuestro tierno cuñado con tus ataques de exhibicionismo. Espero no llegar tarde con la advertencia. _

**De: Irlanda. 11:30 am.**

_No hagas muchas cosas pervertidas. El chico se ha criado con Francis, pero no es para tanto. Por cierto, me alegro de haber agarrado el ramo. Ahora Francis me consiente en todo, ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que alguien estará muy feliz el día de hoy… excepto por las cartas de amenazas que me manda Polonia por no dejarlo agarrar el ramo. Ya sabes, del estilo "_Tu capital será Varsovia_". En fin, diviértete. _

**De: Australia. 13:30 pm.**

Zea _y yo te deseamos lo mejor~. Y sí, he revisado el video de la boda, y está genial. Sí, tendrás material de sobra para chantajear a Finlandia y a Suecia pillados in fraganti. También la pelea en la que se metió Islandia por decirle bromeando a los _hermanos spaghetti_, que su pasta era horrible. Nunca había visto a Feliciano sin su sonrisa. Y a Lovino se le salió lo mafioso de adentro. Casi le manda a toda la mafia italiana al pobre Islandia, que en realidad sólo estaba un poco alcoholizado y aburrido. En fin, ¿qué hago contándote todos los chismes? Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, ahora, disfruta. _

**De: Matthew. 17:00 p.m. **

_Para comunicarte que sigues durmiendo. Dejé algo para desayunar en la heladera. Me voy a la terraza a tomar sol. Lo digo porque vas a ir directo al baño, agarrarás esto para leer los mensajes, y después irás a la cocina, sin mirar a tu alrededor. Piensa en algo creativo para hacer esta noche, que tenemos una semana por delante. Y no, no me cubriré de whisky. Puedo considerar el chocolate o la miel de maple. Pero nada de whisky. En fin, te amo, Scott._

…

Y es el final. Algún día, volveré, a atormentar el fandom con algún drabble sobre estos dos. Ahora puedo estar tranquila, sabiendo que he terminado :D.

¡GRACIAS!

P.d: Antes de ir a espiar a Matthew y a Scott en su luna de miel, deberíamos robarle la memoria de la cámara a Australia, ¿no creen?


End file.
